Become The Ninja
by Dragon Lady9
Summary: Hotsuma must learn to cope with the loss of his brother. He still has quite a bit of growing up to do. Along the way, he'll find love, loss, and become not only a shinobi, but the person he's always wanted to be. God, I am such a sap-bucket.
1. Anmaku

_Dragon Lady: Say it, Hotsuma!_

_Hotsuma:…………_

_Dragon: Say it or I'll make someone sleep with Kagari before you do!_

_Hotsuma: You sick pedophile! She's only thirteen in this story!_

_Dragon: I didn't say right now, and besides you'll be twenty-four, she'll be nineteen!_

_Hotsuma: You know when…EW… All right. Dragon Lady does not own any Shinobi characters, they all belong to Sega, and uh, uh…the dude who conceived the idea! June, well he belongs to Ms. Nanzu Tsukaso, the creator the Shinobi N.I.T. Series._

_Dragon: You don't know the name of your own creator?_

_Hotsuma: I sure as Hell don't want to know you!_

_Dragon: _ Damn I hate it when he gets rebellious! Now read, you!_

Become the ninja

By Dragon Lady

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotsuma swallowed hard. This was it. This was the day. It was frigid outside, but he was sweating like it was summertime. He the grabbed mouth covers on his shirt and yanked it down. Breathing in the cold air clamed him down a bit. He turned to his older brother, Moritsune, and grinned nervously. He smiled back and before Hotsuma could say anything said, "No, it's just you."

He didn't understand how he would be able to complete this task. Today was the day after his Sixteenth birthday. Moritsune would be Twenty-one in two months. According to the Oboro ninja's clan traditions, Hotsuma and Moritsune were to duel over a sword called Akujiki. It had mystical powers that only Shinobi could unlock. The winner of this battle MUST kill the loser, after which they will become the owner of the Akujiki, the leader of the Oboro, and take the identity of the fabled Shinobi. There was so much at stake here... he didn't know how he could handle it.

The battlefield they were to fight on was about five miles away from the Oboro's grounds. It was almost dusk. The sun had almost totally disappeared behind Zhang Mountain. The sky had been gray all day, and a melancholy mood hung in the air, like it was waiting for a moment of despair to multiply upon. Walking with the brothers was Naoko and Joe Musashi, their aunt and uncle, Master Kobushi, one of the elders of the Oboro clan, Ageha Takahashi, a friend of the Musashi's and around the boys' age, and Kagari Ubusuna, the twelve-year-old leader of the Ubusuna Shrine. Not a one of them had said a word after Kagari had tried to lighten the mood with a cheerful word to the brothers. "In order for there to be good, there must also be bad!" she piped. Hotsuma had only given her a hateful scowl, and she fell back to the rear of the group.

Two miles later. "Kagari," Hotsuma snapped, "come up here for a minute, you might get hurt." She timidly approached him; after all, he was four years older, and a lot bigger and stronger. His conscience must have had caught up with him. "Kagari, I didn't mean to look at you that way, okay?"

Don't worry," she replied, "it takes more than a few dirty looks to make me cry."

Joe put his arm around Naoko and sighed heavily. "You need to stop a minute, Joe?" she inquired.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Joe-I'm not so sure about this..."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish one of them had been born on the Eve Of Yatsurao, then we wouldn't have to go through this."

Master Kobushi joined in, "Our ancestors have founded this-and we will carry it on. We are the last of our kind, remember."

"But this is ridiculous! Joe, don't you agree? They're just kids!"

"You're right, Naoko, however, if we don't do this the sword will become confused, It thinks that both of them is the owner... think what would happen if we allowed this to continue."

"I think sometimes this family is cursed..."

And Joe secretly agreed with her.

They had arrived at the battlefield, and Moritsune nearly wet his pants. He was probably more nervous than Hotsuma. All week he had thought about this day, this very evening, where one of them wouldn't be returning home. Would never have a future. It was still about an hour until sunset, their starting time. Now they would have to suffer even longer, Moritsune thought. Why couldn't they start now? He knew the answer to that immediately: It would simply be too easy. "Well boys," Naoko said tauntingly "You have half an hour to rest."

"What do you mean, boys? I dunno about Hotsuma here, but I'm a man!" Moritsune jeered.

"What _is_ that supposed to mean?!?!?!" Hotsuma cried in mock-anger. "Well, when I was a kid, at least people could tell I was a boy!"

"Gaaa!" Moritsune tackled him and they play fought like they did when they were younger. "Disgraceful." Master Kobushi muttered, smiling. They had all forgotten about the duel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

It was now time for them to begin the fight to the finish. The boys crossed a large patch of grassless land. The soil had been stained red from years before, where there was drought for long periods of time with no rain to wash away the blood. Master Kobushi stood in front of a gong. Joe, Naoko, and Kagari remained on the rock Ageha was the only spectator brave enough to get close to the match. She positioned herself next to Master Kobushi. Hotsuma crossed over to the end of the field where the rock was placed, and Moritsune on the other side. Soon the nightmare would be over. 

A surprisingly warm breeze blew across the battlefield. It blew Moritsune's hair in the wind, and then Master Kobushi raised his hand. "We must start." He said as he lowered his head. 

"Brother, I thank you for all that you have taught me until this day. For all your wisdom and knowledge that you have shared with me. I wouldn't be half as good as I am now if it weren't for you."

"Don't worry about anything Hotsuma. Strike as though you mean to kill, or we'll be here for the rest of our lives. Now, let us begin!" 

They ran for each other, jumped up in the air, and slashed. Hotsuma came away with a nasty cut in his side, while Moritsune was barely grazed. "Come on Hotsuma!" Moritsune shouted, "Focus!" 

He tried to imagine that this was an enemy he was fighting, but he couldn't deny it. He cared for his brother too much to kill him, how _could _he? Moritsune had practically raised him. Joe and Naoko were his legal guardians, but they were gone a lot on business, trying to keep peace with the other clans. It was like trying to kill your mother. He inwardly laughed at the thought of this. 

Moritsune _was_ like a mother to him. He was very protective of him. Even when Hotsuma started Kindergarten in Tokyo Moritsune had made it clear to everyone that if they even _touched_ his little brother they would die. When their father had died, Moritsune was the one who finally convinced him that it was okay, life wouldn't end just because June wasn't around.  When Hotsuma's High school Principal kept trying to hit on him, as weird as it may sound, Moritsune had only to intercept once and he never even so much as looked at him wrong anymore. 

And now his protector for so many years lay on the ground, recovering from a shattering blow by Hotsuma's sword. "Ack!" He cried as he tried to stand, holding a wound on his shoulder. Hotsuma approached him slowly; it was kind of frightening to see him in pain.

"Keep going!" Moritsune shouted, he raised his sword and brought it down on Hotsuma's leg, as he had tripped trying to back away. This battle may have seemed like only a few minutes, but actually it had been going on for nearly two hours now, the combatants were at the end of their wits. Hotsuma was breathing almost as if he was hyperventilating, and Moritsune was a bloody mess. 

"I don't think either of us can hold out much longer… Moritsune…"

"Hotsu-chan?"

An empty smile formed on Hotsuma's lips. It had been a long time since he'd heard that sincere tone from Moritsune. 

The last time he had used it, was the concern of Hotsuma's overdose of Arsenic. An angry neighboring clan had slipped amounts of it into his drink at a party. One small drink was all it took, and after he tasted the poison it was too late. The rest was a blur, and at the hospital, before he fell into unconsciousness, Moritsune said, "You'll make it." What he didn't hear after he closed his eyes was in Moritsune's usual nasal and haughty voice, "cuz if you don't I'll pee on your grave."

He was sure of it now. He couldn't be any more on the mark about this one.

"I'm serious now."

"Good to hear, Brother."

Hotsuma and Moritsune jumped and slashed yet again, this time, Moritsune fell, blood gushing wildly from the deep laceration from his side. He stood weakly, and his eyes met Hotsuma's. His Brother's eyes were as large as he had ever seen them; his pupils were small and jerking slightly. This would be the last time he would ever see his brother, and here he was, with this freaky look on his face like he'd see somebody get mauled by a rabid dog.

Hotsuma sensed Moritsune's thoughts a shook his head to clear it. 

"M-Moritsune…?" he stuttered. 

"You are the leader of the Oboro now." He said in between gasps of pain. "You must be strong…take the sword…take…Akujiki." Moritsune pulled the sword out of its resting place and threw it at Hotsuma. He fell on his knees to the grounds, folding his legs under him.

Hotsuma numbly threw the sheath to the side. Standing behind his brother, he raised the sword.

            Ageha was struck by something. This caused her eyes to grow wide with fear. "This…this whole time…while I've been watching this fight…somewhere inside me…I'd been hoping that Hotsuma would lose the entire time…now I paid the price for it." Master Kobushi glanced over at Ageha, her face expressionless, but a river of tears flowing across her cheeks. 

The Cherry blossoms billowed in the wind…but it was too early for cherry blossoms. Why were they here? They were as unnatural, as unnatural as Moritsune's death.

            It seemed to be raining cherry blossoms.

Hotsuma shifted his stance.

            The rain of flowers did not stop.

He lowered the sword to his brother's neck.

            The blossoms were falling harder now, like there was a cloud full of them instead of rain.

He then flipped the sword, reverse side facing Moritsune.

            They fell harder, as if beckoning him to slash.

A trickle of blood ran down his mouth, where he had been biting his lip, he wiped it away with his sleeve. 

Every part of him was screaming 'SWING!' The Trees, the earth, and the blossoms dancing in the wind.

Hotsuma thrusted the sword with all his might…and the rest, they say, is History…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was I smoking…GOSH! Well, you know your place, O great reader.

Please…please…BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER DEATHFIC!


	2. Zan

Sorry Guys, I know I promised this a one-shot, but you know I just can't leave kawaii little Hotsuma alone. Because the Shinobi N.I.T. Series doesn't cover the next four years, I guess I'll write about that, cause I have too much free time. I will try to keep this a serious fic. (I can't even leave humor out of my f--- disclaimer!)

So, if any of you loyal BTN Readers (yes, all 2 of you!) have any suggestions, please TELL ME! FOR THE LOVE OF NIGHTSHADE! Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Become the Ninja

Chapter 2: Zan

By: Dragon Lady

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It had been days since anyone had talked to Hotsuma-and he had talked back. Everyone was afraid of him now. His clansmen no longer called him 'Hotsu-Chan', but 'Hotsuma-San' with newfound respect.

Ageha attended his induction, and solemnly stared at him the entire time. Served her right. After all, was it not her fault for getting so attached to he and Moritsune when she knew either one of them could die? 

'Good Morning, Hotsuma-San,' said Niichi, a fellow Jyonin. Hotsuma did only a small nod in reply (if you've seen that look, you know what I'm talking about. It makes you want to jump through the T.V. and smack him!). 

Nearing his house, he saw two colors he'd rather not see on a day like this. Red and White. Kagari was standing on his front porch. Alone. He broke into a run. Why wasn't anyone with her? Yakuza, her usual 1st-shift bodyguard, was nowhere to be seen. He WOULD kill Yakuza for this. 

Almost crashing into his wall, breathing hard, he cried out, 'Where's Yakuza?!?' Kagari pointed about ten or eleven yards away to Yakuza, in all her yellow-haired, scantily clad glory. She was flirting with some other ninja. Typical. Hotsuma turned a slight shade of red.

'Besides, Du's somewhere in the shadows.'

'I see.'

'Face it, you were worried about me!' Hotsuma flushed a little more.

'Err…so I was.'

'My father is getting very angry with you. He says that if you don't start taking more responsibility as my body guard, he's going to send someone after you.'

'Let them come, I do not care.'

'But Hotsuma…'

'I do not want to be by your side anymore!' Kagari's face fell.

'H-Hotsuma…' She started to walk towards him.

'No, Kagari. You will leave now.' She did as she was told. She acted like the strong-spirited girl she always was and tried not to give the boy that stole her heart a second thought. 

'Miss Kagari, you seem distant today. Are you alright?'

'Yes Du, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried.'

'About Hotsuma?' Kagari looked down.

'Yes!' she snapped. 'Wouldn't you be worried if you had to watch your best friend shut everything out of his life? I can't do anything to make him change his mind. I can try, but I can't.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

j00 like? Yes? I hope you did. It may be short, but I can't write big, long pieces like SOME of you can ~cough~Poppy-Chan!~Cough~ Review, please? Pretty please with a very attractive, naked Hotsuma on top?

Hotsuma- Hey, this is Video Game Character Abuse! And in this I'm sixteen!

Dl- And in the third season of Shinobi N.i.T. you are pushin' FIFTY!

Hotsuma- o.o

Dl- My point exactly!

Explanation for chapter titles: All the chapters in this series will be named after Japanese songs I enjoy. Zan is one of the most popular songs by the Visual Kei Band Dir en Grey. I really enjoy their stuff, and I think you would too. Check them out.


	3. Crucify My Love

Here I am again. Hi. How are you? Want to know a secret? ^_^ I DON'T OWN ANY SHINOBI CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MIIJIN, NIICHI, AND RUNAI! Thank you. Now read, dear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Become The Ninja

Chapter 3: Crucify My Love

By: Dragon Lady9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In every generation, there is some kind of radical change. It seemed this generation of Oboro were computer-literate. Despite the fact that Hotsuma had a Playstation2 hidden somewhere in his house, it seemed strange to see ninjas coexist with technology. Why was he letting his mind wander like this? Ageha was waiting for him in the grove. He didn't really care to, but there was no other way to spend his afternoon. After all, he'd already beaten Tenchu and Devil May Cry may times.

            She was the perfect picture of a grieving beauty, standing there like that. When he got close enough to her she damn near glomped him. She whispered into his ear, 'Hotsuma…I'm leaving the clan.' He froze. No…Ageha couldn't leave the clan. He still hadn't told her. She squeezed him tighter, until he could feel the racing of her heart against his.

            'Ageha, I have to tell you…' he began. He was cut off by her gasp.

            'Gomen, Hotsuma, it'll have to wait. Did you feel that?' He did. There was a collection of high-level Ki around the gates of the village. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with worry. Anything that felt that large was Attack Group #1's business. Because the entire group consisted of Jyonin, they dealt with all the nasty foes.

            Ageha lifted herself off Hotsuma and revealed her twin short-swords, flipping them as she did so. And for the first time in months, Hotsuma unsheathed the hated sword and readied himself for battle._ Why did he_ _have to fight with this thing? _

            Standing inside the gate of Iishi village were at least ten feminine looking creatures. Their hair was of a bluish tint as well as their skin, which sported large, unsightly stitches here and there - especially at the joints. Hotsuma then recognized their wings, which had feathers in clumps. In the bare places, there was sickly greenish skin, and in some areas, visible bones. These were Tsubasa - the demon lord Sougarou's elite officers! He was somehow, _thrilled_.

It was rare for these hideous things to come out of the darkness and fight head-to-head. After all, he'd heard these things were very touchy when it came to their looks. A 'Whoa! That is one ugly chick!' could very well get you castrated. _Known for their cruelty and ugliness_, Hotsuma thought. 

The large one in the front seemed to be the leader. Gods, it made Hotsuma want to poke his own eyes out. The leader stepped forward. She, or it, had a large, half closed scar across the right eye. 

'I am Miijin,' it fairly shrieked. Hotsuma's eye twitched. _My_, he thought, _aren't we excited? _The deep voice of the Tsubasa didn't help, either. It was more like a bellow. 'I am leader of the Tsubasa, and serve under my lord Sougarou. Our lordship has a message for the new leader of the Oboro Clan.' Hotsuma sneered.

'I am here, Miijin-san. What do you want?'

            'I have been instructed to tell you in private.'

            'He had to _instruct_ you? On how to _deliver a message_? You must not be very intelligent. Besides, What can't you say in front of my clansmen?' Hotsuma gestured behind him. 'So, deliver it, now. You repugnant things are wasting my time.'

            It was true that Miijin did not know what 'repugnant' meant, but she was by no means stupid. She knew when she was being insulted. 'Very well, then. My lords message is…' Miijin's lips formed a twisted smile, bearing her teeth. 

'DIE!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotsuma couldn't see how so many feathers could come off these things. No matter how much he slashed, they were still floating in the air. It agitated him. They were fast, but not as fast as a Jyonin. He stealth-dashed from one Tsubasa to another for Tate, and then he brought the cold steel down on Miijin. 

In one stroke, he had cut her arm off to the shoulder. Blood spattered on the blade, and Akujiki did not let it go to waste. She screamed in pain and slashed at him with her remaining claws. _It seems more lethal missing an arm. But that was still a pathetic assault. _

Miijin was still losing. Her left wing, the most damaged one, suddenly bent at an odd angle.  She stopped in mid-strike at the sound of her bones cracking. Unable to support her weight on one wing, she sank to the ground on her knees. The assailant was still unseen, but spoke with a clear, female voice.

'Give up, Miijin, you've lost.' Ageha recognized this voice…from her childhood….

'No! I haven't lost! I-I can still win!' The stitches on Miijin's right side split open. Standing beside her was a green-tinted Tsubasa with black hair.

'You should know when to stop. You'll need a _lot _of work done. Maruto won't enjoy that at all.'

'Sh-shut up.' Miijin turned to her attacker. 'I can take care of myself, Aizou. And since when do you call Our Lord by his first name?'

'Heh, well then, I guess you are not as close as you think. You should leave. If you don't you won't have any limbs left for him to cut off.' She directed her gaze to Hotsuma, then disappeared into the setting sun. 

Runai, a very young Jyonin, ran up to him. 'Hotsuma-san, we must slay Miijin while we can.'

'No, let it go. Let Sougarou recognize that we don't want his toys here.' The few surviving of her kind lifted Miijin up. Runai looked up at Hotsuma with his gray, cheerless eyes. 

'What is wrong with Ageha-dono? Why is she crying?' That was a phenomenon for her. And she had done it twice in three months. 

'She is crying because the green Tsubasa is-or was, her mother.

Long after everyone had gone home, Hotsuma and Ageha stood in the same position. The wind picked up. 'Hotsuma,' she said 'What did you have to tell me earlier today?' He turned away and stared up at the road to his house and the full moon behind it. 

'Nothing…it was nothing.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenele helped me with this…GO GURL

Chapter name: Chapter 1 Anmaku

Anmaku is a song by VK band, Duel Jewel. It means 'Blackout Curtain'. I thought this fit very well because Hotsuma's whole life seemed to be a drama played out on a stage.       ~foreshadowing!~  The first chapter was like the 'Blackout Curtain' of his happiness for the next few years (Don't fret, dear, he will be happy soon enough!). When the curtain dropped on his childhood, it rose on his adulthood.

This Chapter's Name: Crucify My Love- A real good song by X Japan, One of my faves. I thought this fit because, Ageha knew that Hotsuma had a crush on her. Moritsune even told her once to straighten things out with him. Because she didn't, she made all his feelings for her stay in one place.  Jenele's thoughts- If Ageha had only told him to give it up, maybe he wouldn't be so unresponsive. Good thinking, Bree!


	4. Bonus Story 1: Xbox Fiascos!

Dragon Lady has decided to reward the readers and take a break from the ordinary. Here is the fist ever Bonus Story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus Story #1: Xbox Fiascos!

By: Dragon Lady9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cast o' Characters:

Dragon Lady- The split personality of Bree-Chan. She's loud, potty mouthed and perverted. Does most of the writing on Fanfiction.net under the pen name "Dragon Lady9".

Hotsuma- Main Character in Shinobi. Lives with Bree and Dragon in Bree's cardboard box. (Refer to Tenchu: Assassins of Insanity, Chapter 1 for info)

Raikoh- Main Character from Otogi: Myth of Demons. Lives with Bree as well.

Bree-Chan – The mild mannered Bree does some of "Dragon Lady9's" work, helping DL. Got an Xbox for Christmas and hasn't stopped gaming since. Her pet peeve: Her southern accent. It thoroughly confuses people, sometimes even people who live in the same state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagari- Hotsuma!

Hotsuma- Noooooooooooou! ~runs and hides behind Raikoh~

Raikoh- You really shouldn't run from your problems…

Hotsuma- Shaddup n' act normal!

Raikoh- /Talking like Bree-Dono again…/

Kagari- ~runs by~

Dragon Lady- ~walks up and looks behind Raikoh~ Hi, Hotsuma-san!

Hotsuma- AGH! Curse this loud-mouthed alter ego! ~runs off with Kagari in hot pursuit~

Bree- C'mon Rai-kun! DL and I wanna play Xbox!

Raikoh- Okay…~sigh~

THE LAST TIME BREE PLAYED XBOX…

Old Jyosei Guy- NONE SHALL PASS!

Princess- His mind is lost, he cannot be reasoned with.

Raikoh- Really? ~drip~sarcasm~drip~

Princess- Raikoh, you must grant death to this poor, foolish old man.

Dragon Lady- Diyud suhmbody say "death"? GO RAI, GO!

Raikoh- ~gets to the end of the level and walks behind the fossilized old guy to find a record player~

Record Player- NONE SHALL PASS!

Princess- Well…

Raikoh- ~turns player off and smashes statue~

Bree- Man, this "Land Beyond The Seal" place is Cray-zee!

Michizane- Yer tellin' me!

Bree- Wooooooooooooow! Michizane has a southern accent too?

Michizane- You bet cher' box, I do!

Bree- KEWL! ~hugs~

Raikoh- What about me?

Bree- You speak too clearly!

Raikoh- T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO DAYS LATER

Dragon Lady- MUST WRITE! MUST WRITE! MUSTWRITE! **MUST WRIIIIIIIIITE!**

Bree- But I cain't kill the immortal lion thangy!

Dragon Lady- Don't care! Update Become the Ninja! NOW! ~starts roaring~

Bree- SHADDUP! ~throws dragon bane at DL~

Dragon Lady- ~shrinks into a corner~

Bree- I cain't figger out how ta kill the Mist Lionette! I tried physical attacks, I tried spells, I tried firein' it's little spells back at it! Nuthin works!

~Raikoh's final cry of pain can be heard, and Bree's face falls immediately~

Raikoh- BREE-DONO! YOU HAVE KILLED ME 9 TIMES! TAKE A BREAK! 

Bree- Alright, fine. I'll play Jet Set Radio Future.

Dragon Lady- ~watching Bree play JSRF~ Raikoh, can you do something for me?

Raikoh- As long as it doesn't involve petty theft, okay.

Dragon lady- I want you to steal Beat's rollerblades for me.

Raikoh- What did I just say?

Dragon Lady- But I'm not fast enough to catch him! And you have the dusty-warp-thing!

Raikoh- Alright…~ steals the blades right off Beat's feet~

Beat- Yo Man, what's the dizzle? ~tries to run after Raikoh, but takes one step and falls flat on his face~

Raikoh- ¬_¬

Beat- So I'm not used to walkin'! Big deal! ~falling every few steps~

Bree- What are you two doing? Get out of there! Cleaning duty for all of you!

Dragon Lady- But it was just a little petty theft!

Raikoh- Please, Bree-Dono! Be merciful.

Bree- DL, report to Aomizuchi's castle for cleaning duty! Raikoh, vacuum the lawn!

Dragon Lady- /Rawr! I get to be the maid for sexy Aomizuchi? Hehe…he can lord over this dragon ANY time he wants…/

Raikoh- /Don't you mow lawns? And vacuum floors?/

Bree- Now, I'm off to play Shinobi. Where's Hotsuma?

Hotsuma- ~in a bush with Kagari~ -_-; Kagari, I'm getting a restraining order…

Kagari- Shhhhh…my love…there's no need for words right now…^ ^

Raikoh- ~slowly covers Bree's eyes~ That is something young eyes should not see…./I shouldn't be seeing this…/

THE END!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know the rote. Read, review, and get a happy DL.


	5. Regret

            Chapter 4…. Indeed, Chapter four is here. I love you all, every one of you. You should know by now that I don't own 5|-|17. I only borrowed an Onimusha Character's name.

1/20/04- Sorry I haven't updated in forever, because I was trying to get settled in from the holidays and my mother was hospitalized quite recently, so this is being done, only because I have run out of things to clean in this god-forsaken house.

4/9/04- Mom is still sick, and I've still got lots to do. Only because I love people who love Shinobi so much, am I doing this. In my tired confusion, I am going crazy with the Point-of-Views. Watch out.

            This new chick's name is pronounced Hidre: (Hee- DRAY). Got it? Also, if you're smart, you'll figure out what her problem is by the end. ^_^

_Blah _= thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Become The Ninja

Chapter 4:  Regret

By: Dragon Lady9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hibekae walked down to the burial grounds with her youngest son. He was just barely three years old. An unusual three-year-old, because he was so quiet and patient. If June were late getting home for dinner, he wouldn't cry. He would sit at the table with his brother and wait. _Ah, I am lucky to have such a kid. _

            'You may even lead the Oboro one day, just like your Daddy!' He gave her his sweetest smile, and then directed his attention to a crying cicada. Hibekae kept walking, until they reached the grave that meant more to her than all the others.

They sat down about a foot away from the tiny marker. She pulled her son closer to her. 'Looky here, Hotsu-Chan,' she said, putting her arm around him. 'This is where your big brother rests. His name is Samanosuke.' 

            She stroked his hair while he stared at the stone intently. 'Sama-nosuke?' he repeated.

            'Yes, that's right. Samanosuke. He was about your age when he died. Hotsuma, dear, you have to promise me something.'

            'What?'

            'You have to kill the man who took your brother away. He is called Sogaro, and I've been trying to kill him since before you were born. You'll be able to, I know you will.' She'd wondered if he'd understood. 'Just don't worry about it for now, Hotsu.'

            _What kind of fool am I? Planting things like that in his head at this age!_

            She was somehow relieved. It was off her chest, now maybe she'd have some peace of mind.

            She picked up her son and left this holy site. She knew she had carved those words into his soul. Besides, Sogaro would show up at least once in his life and give him reason to kill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She did not know she would die the next morning. Mother didn't think Sougarou would 'recycle' her soul to make his sword, and I would never see her again. She IS right though. I will kill Sougarou. Ageha has already left. I wanted to stop her from leaving. But it was like I had no body of my own. I couldn't speak to beg her to stay, nor could I move to make her. I'm leaving tomorrow, too. The leader of a dojo in China has requested my presence. Master Tao says that he may only need me for a month.

I hope he is right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Master Tao looked to be somewhere in his late forties, but probably younger than that. Although he was undoubtedly Chinese, he was blonde because his Mother was British. He was a lively, cheerful man. Even Hotsuma's mood was lightened when he was around. He treated his pupils with respect and fairness. If only they had more in the Oboro like him.

            The there was Hidre. Dear Hidre, the aggressively nice, ebony-haired girl of fifteen or so who had been adopted by Tao. She reminded him so much of Kagari. Maybe…he could start a new life here and forget his past troubles. 

No. That would be impossible. He couldn't afford to leave his Aunt and Uncle, and the clan needed his guidance. Joe was getting too old to manage an entire ninja clan on his own. Moritsune had lead the Oboro so well he couldn't fall behind.

            Hidre was assistant master of this training hall. 'If I stay any longer,' he thought 'this session will stop and Hidre will come out and talk to me.' Another awkward moment would ensue. It was like Hidre could see through all his defenses to the frightened little boy he really was. That irked him to no end.

            So Hotsuma continued down the hall towards the outside walls.

            First he heard the screams of the fifth training hall.

            Then he heard the roar of a dragon. It's cry was loud, resounding, and shook the very ground. 'I hope it's larynx is the only thing big about it.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An enormous chunk of the roof was missing, and below it most of the floor had been inexplicably damaged by claw marks.

A dragon with eight heads and white eyes seemed to be the culprit. Did this dragon belong to a demon lord? No, it wasn't marked. 

Hotsuma jumped through the hole in the ceiling, launched off a spire and brought Akujiki's slender frame to one of it's many necks. Only when he landed did he realize what he had done. Where the head had been severed, two more grew back in it's place.

'_It's a Hydra, you fool!_' he mentally scolded himself. Master Tao came to his side while he reveled in his stupidity.

'Ah, I see you haven't dealt with these before. An unwise move, my friend.' Hotsuma flushed.

'I am aware.'

'You must never strike the heads, however, hit all other vital parts.' Hotsuma could feel Tao focusing his Ki into his hands. When the older man shot forward, it was spilt second before  the Hydra had an massive hole in it's chest. Then it was Hotsuma's turn. Tate would work wonderfully on this. He struck the limbs, back and tail, and finally, when Akujiki was a brilliant red, sheathed it. The  wounds opened, blood spewed forth, and nothing more happened.

It didn't let out a pitiful cry of pain and fall into bloody pieces like everything else did. Hotsuma's little show just seemed to have pissed it off. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Hidre. She was standing, unmoving, her eyes transfixed on the dragon with deep concentration. He turned back around, just in time to see the Hydra fade into mist and disappear. 

'Is it…dead?' Hotsuma asked.

'I wish,' Tao replied 'But it took less than usual this time.'

'It's been here before?' Hotsuma was intrigued.

'Many times. It can't be killed, or at least we think so.' Tao grinned. 'If you plan to sleep in tomorrow, don't. Renovations begin at 5:00 sharp.'

Hotsuma smiled. But not like he actually SLEPT, unless he was dead tired or had good reason.

The young leader of the Oboro had spent many a night in his life on random roof tops. You can ask various members of the Oboro Clan and many of them would say they had caught a glimpse of a lean, raven-haired boy on their roof. None of them would think this strange, however. After all, it was a ninja village.

A semi-daily routine for him, he sat on the roof of the hall where is quarters were, starting at the moon, utterly silent and unmoving. In the hall across from where he was lodged was where Hidre slept. She had spotted him from her window. Hidre would never miss an opportunity to talk with him. 

Hotsuma-san was so handsome, and he had taught her quite a few things since he'd shown up. But he acted so coldly towards others. When she was around, he was remotely warm to her. She could tell he was good inside, but something had wounded his spirit. He just needed time to heal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

            Hotsuma was still on the roof. Good. She need to talk to someone. He was very still, but the moon illuminated his pale complexion and the wind played with his hair. Hotsuma noticed her staring up at him. 'Hidre, come up here,' he called.

            _The girl almost fainted_, he thought. It was really a surprise to him. Did she…like him? Like a crush? Why him? His thoughts were interrupted by Hidre slapping her hand on his shoulder. 

            'Not sleeping well?'

            'I don't sleep much at all.'

            She was silent for a moment. 'Hotsuma, I was wondering…'

            'Yes, Hidre-Chan?'

            'What was the Oboro Clan like?'

            'It used to be a good clan to live in. A happy place, but abruptly'- at this he paused to sheath Akujiki- 'my happiness ended.' He looked shocked at his own words. 'I apologize, Hidre. I didn't need to tell you that.'

            She looked relived. 'Finally, somebody who can understand me.' Her eyes began to tear up, but she wiped them away discretely.

            'Can I tell you something, Hotsuma? Only Master Tao and I know this.'

            'Of course.' 

'I used to live in Japan…in a village where my family members were the tailors. I remember the last day we were together. My mom gave me a needle, but my older brother broke it. So at Kuyoh we gave it a proper resting place*… but the bonfire attracted a dragon, everyone was killed…'

            'Except you.'

            'No, I was saved by Master Tao.'

            Hotsuma looked as though he'd just figured something out. Hidre looked at him quizzically in response, he only took her hand. 

'Hidre…I…um…go back to your room.'

'Wha-Why?'

'Go to your room, get some sleep, I'll tell you in the morning!'

'Okay…but that was pretty random of you.'

'Just go, please.'

            She finally climbed down and started to her room.

 _Even now, Kagari, you haunt me…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

            He flung open the screen to his quarters, once inside he slammed it back so hard he was sure he'd broken it. Making quite a lot of noise for a ninja, he opened one of his bags. He pulled out the book of demons he had received for his tenth birthday.

            Something was amiss. Why was Hidre staring down that Hydra today? She knew more than she was letting on.

            The dragon section was quite long, but he found what he was looking for. Now he had it all figured out.He closed the book with a heavy thud, but… something strange happened, he jumped at the sound…was he actually SLEEPY? The young ninja plopped back onto the floor.

            'Only sixteen, and I'm alredy losing my touch…'

            'Indeed you are.'

            Hotsuma shot straight up into sitting postion. The voice was shockingly clear, almost in his head. Only one person he knew of could do that. He threw open the screen to his balcony, only to see the man he lived to kill. 

Sogaro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuyoh- a Japanese festival, where ordinary things that have broken are put to rest. Some of the items cremated during kuyo are broken dishes, mirrors, combs, dolls, garden tools, etc. Needles, are stuck in tofu for a soft place to rest before cremation.

Chapter Title: Regret- Hotsuma regrets not being able to achieve the greatness of his brother, and has yet to learn we must all follow our own path in life.


	6. Broken

Bhree isn't going to try not to go for months without updating like she did last time….

That is just unforgivable. Only about 2 more Chapters to go, until this escapade ends and another begins… There is more to our young hero than even his brother knew.

Not going to spoil anything, but as you read this, remember Sogaro is a sick twisted little mutha. Whatever he does, Bhree cannot be held accountable for.

And Sogaro talks a lot. And in circles. Try to keep up. '

6/22/04- Yeah! My operation's gonna be on June 30th!

W007. Let's git-r-done!

* * *

Become The Ninja

Chapter 6: Broken

By: Dragon Lady9

* * *

_I can't move_, Hotsuma thought. _Could it be that I'm afraid of him, or has he put some_ _kind of spell on me? _

This was the terrible demon-lord, Sogaro Maruto. Certainly fitting the terrible part. He could be called handsome, but you would have to look past everything else to see that. His kimono, open to the waist, depicted scenes of war and massacres, people, succumbing to horrible wounds - your general death-oriented unpleasant things. His bare chest showed a number of serious looking wounds. They bled constantly, but he seemed to be unfazed by them. His hair could only be described as the color of the violent sea. And his eyes were the hardest to behold. They were entirely black except the irises, which were yellow.

'Hotsuma Musashi-no-Oboro,' he said in a deep, yet almost whispery voice. 'Heir to the Oboro Clan and…Akujiki. Poor little Hotsu-Chan! You've suffered so much at my hands. But it had been so long since we last saw each other…I just HAD to come visit you.'

Sogaro leisurely made his way over to Hotsuma and raised his chin with a slender hand. 'You're so cute. I should take you with me now…but I think you're a bit too young for my tastes. What IS the word… unproven? Hm…Maybe I will…just one final test, though. Yes. One last trial. Then if you are ready….'

Hotsuma was bewildered. 'What the HELL is he talking about?' Sogaro's expression hardened as soon as the thought crossed the shinobi's mind.

'I'm going to make you mine, Hotsuma. How much do I have to simplify it for you?' his face lightened again. 'So wet-behind-the-ears. It's charming.'

All Hotsuma could do was stand, frozen as Sogaro drew in and kissed him softly. The next ten minutes were a blur, as he vigorously brushed his teeth.

'Sogaro is gone… but…..AGGGGH!' He began brushing again.

* * *

A bed never looked so good. Most of the night he had spent sanitizing himself. Hotsuma pretty much died on the futon, and awoke…to Hidre (literally) jumping up and down on his stomach.

'No wonder you didn't wake up sooner! You've got hard abs.'

'Erm….Thank You?'

'Anyway, Hotsuma-san. Master Tao has called a meeting to all persons in the dojo,' she said brightly.

'Of course,' he replied sharply. 'By all means, let's skip on down…'He caught her disapproving look. 'Sorry.'

Hidre led Hotsuma to a room he had not yet been in. It was large, round, and had no windows. Everyone in the room stood or sat facing Master Tao. As soon as Hotsuma entered, the deafening roar of irate voices lowed to a hush, and Tao cleared his throat.

He began. 'As you all know, yesterday the hydra struck again, this time taking training hall 5. If we allow this to continue, many more lives could be lost. Does anyone have a plan of action? Anything to slay this menace or possibly seal it somewhere?'

It would have been appropriate for a tumbleweed to roll across the room.

'Anyone?'

'Master, the next time it appears, let me handle it.' Quiet whispers began it build in the circular room.

'Hotsuma? Are you positive you can handle this?'

'Only fools are positive. I'm completely sure.'

* * *

The entire dojo was buzzing about Hotsuma's announcement.

'It was that ninja-boy. Is he mad? That beast killed seven of the beast students last time!'

'He's surely be killed. He's just a kid.'

What the hell WAS that boy talking about? Everyone in the dojo knew that monster was invincible! No matter how many times it was dealt a fatal blow, it still managed to survive. It came to the dojo and left as it pleased. The students feared that one day it would appear, and not depart until it had destroyed the entie compound, and taken every single human life.

* * *

_I want to tell,_ she thought. _I really do. All these people. They're my family. But if I told, I'd never be able to come back. That would mean leaving Hotsuma, too. He's the first boy who's paid attention to me like that. Even if it is just a little crush…the thought of never speaking to him again…_

Hidre's eyes widened. 'Not today! No, please!'

_I have to tell Hotsuma. Now._

* * *

I just wanted to update before Pre-op. I should be able to use my arm immediatley after surgery.

Chapter Title: Broken

Hidre is upset, torn between the saftey of those she cares about, should she stay with them and put them in danger? She's broken her spirit with the weight of her troubles. Also a Seether song. Yea. I ran out of J-Rock songs.


End file.
